dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Campo Seta Dockyards
The Campo Seta Dockyards, often called the Dockyard Quarter or Dockyard District, are located on the center portion of Karnaca, close to the Addermire Institute. They are home to a great many businesses, both legal and otherwise, and are populated by many civilians. The Dockyards are visited during Dishonored 2's second mission, Edge of the World, where Corvo Attano or Emily Kaldwin must cross them to reach the Addermire Institute. Later, Billie Lurk traverses the northern section to find the Albarca Baths. Areas Dockyards The Dockyards themselves range from a short distance inland and end in the ocean itself. The area is home to a fish market processing both fish and whale meat, shipwrights and the like, as well as a black market shop and small-scale smugglers such as Ramos. The Fletcher and Daughter company, builders of the ISS Jessamine Kaldwin, is based on the waterfront, with their office on the second floor of a building facing the sea. Many civilians wander around the area, discussing issues such as the Grand Serkonan Guard, bloodflies and the Duke's taxes. Bloodflies have overtaken a number of buildings in the area (more on high chaos than on low), which has destroyed relationships in the neighborhood.Note to Neighbors Canal Plaza is separated from the rest of the district by a wall of light, installed by the Grand Guard and powered by a windmill. This is a point of contention between the area's inhabitants and the Grand Guard, leading to people such as Karl and a group of friends to look for a way to bypass it. Canal Plaza Canal Plaza is home to the Karnaca enclave of the Abbey of the Everyman, a small market and Addermire Station, where a rail car links to the Addermire Institute. The enclave is a five-story building, containing, among other things offices, an interrogation room and a small chapel. An Overseer can be found preaching to passersby near the building's front door, bringing awareness to the teachings of the Abbey and forbidden possessions. Just past the main plaza is a small market, frequented by both civilians and aristocrats. Musicians sometimes set up in this area to earn some coin. Addermire Station lies just beyond the market, though it is closed to members of the public. Both a dentist and a Winslow Safe Company store are located in this area as well. Northern Campo Seta District An area north of the main dockyards. The area is largely abandoned, allowing the Eyeless to set up an illegal fighting ring in the disused Albarca Baths. An overgrown watchtower and rail car line can be found running through this area. Trivia *The Howlers have a limited presence in the Campo Seta Dockyards, with Mindy Blanchard regularly visiting. The northern area is controlled by the Eyeless. *Inhabitants of the Campo Seta Dockyards include Philly and Alistair Fletcher, Amadeo Monte, Cyrille, Alexandria Hypatia, Horatio Weatherby and Robbie. *"Campo Seta" has different meanings in Italian, Portuguese and Spanish; Serkonos is based on these three countries' cultures among others. **Italian: "Silk Field" **Portuguese: "Arrow Field" **Spanish: "Mushroom Field" *A number of the Red Camellia's customers come from this district.Red Camellia Appointment Book *The musical duo can be found playing near the small fish market beyond Canal Plaza during Edge of the World. *The infested bar between the dockyards and the canal plaza has the same sign as The Crone's Hand Saloon, above its entrance facing the canal. Gallery Dishonored 2 grand serkonan guard red 01.png|Concept art of the street in front of Addermire Station. The Edge of the World.png|The Dockyards, alternative angle. Dockyards.jpg|The Campo Seta Dockyards. Silver.jpg|A silvergrapher on the pier. Route.jpg|The route leading from the Dockyards. EotWBMS.jpg|The Campo Seta black market shop. BloodflyAp1.jpg|The entrance to a bloodfly-infested apartment. Windmill.jpg|A windmill powering the wall of light. MonteAp.jpg|Amadeo Monte's apartment. Plaza2.jpg|An alternate view of the plaza. Canal.jpg|Inside the canal. Outpost3.jpg|Fourth floor of the Campo Seta Overseer Outpost. FishMarket.jpg|A fish market near Addermire Station. Avenue.jpg|Avenue running along Addermire Station. Station.jpg|Inside Addermire Station. AlbarcaExterior.png|The Albarca Baths. KarnacaDock.jpg|A map of the Campo Seta Dockyards. NorthernCampoSetaDistrictMap.png|A map of the Northern Campo Seta District. References zh:坎普塞塔造船厂 ru:Верфь_Кампо_Сето Category:Dishonored 2 Locations Category:Death of the Outsider Locations Category:Districts Category:The Return of Daud Locations